


Love You Through It

by GACfan4Life



Series: It's Hard To Make It Look Easy [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adventures, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Ghosts, Love, Romance, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GACfan4Life/pseuds/GACfan4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bri and Billy have been happily married for 2 years. They have a three year old daughter named Ashley, three dogs, three best friends, and an amazing job. Sure working with the Ghost Adventures crew is wonderful but what happens when the job starts following them home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Through It

"Bill...Billy, that's not a good idea," I said from the tan lounging chair.  
  
"She'll be fine Bri," Billy said as he held Ashley's and went into the lake water.  
  
We decided to head down to Lake Havasu for a few days before we started traveling around with Zak, Nick, and Aaron again.  
  
"Alright. That's far enough Billy."  
  
He looked back at me and took a few more steps into the water.  
  
"Billy Tolley! I said that's far enough!"  
  
Ashley started giggling then looked at the water that was about waist high on her. I sighed heavily at Billy. I know he's not going to hurt her or put her in any danger but the mother instinct always comes out. I watched them as Billy pointed down at the water, probably pointing to a fish or a rock, I couldn't help but smile. I pulled out my phone and took a picture then posted it to Twitter.  
  
 **BreannaT_GAC:** Billy and sweetpea looking at fish in the lake. #FamilyTime  
  
I put my phone to the side and watched them some more. Our three dogs were playing around too. Phoenix was trying to eat the water every time a wave would go near him. And foxy and Bella were chasing each other yapping.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
I looked to my left and saw Denise, Billy's mother.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I know he's not going to put her in any danger but it still makes me nervous."  
  
She chuckled and said, "That's motherly instinct for you. By the way dinner's ready."  
  
"Thanks mom," I said with a smile.  
  
She smiled back and walked into the lake house. Billy's parent's are like my real mother and father to me. But unfortunately mine and Travis's father died from a car crash and our mother died from breast cancer, that's why Travis walked me down the aisle when I was getting married. I heaved myself off the lounger and said,  
  
"It's time to eat you two."  
  
They started coming back on dry land while I was folding the lounger back up. Not to long after I got it folded up I was hoisted over Billy's shoulder.  
  
"Billy, what are you doing?" I asked as I saw the house get farther and farther away, "Don't you dare do it," I said smacking his back to get his attention.  
  
"What? I just want you to see what we found."  
  
"You could've brought it up to me. Not the other way around."  
  
Before I knew it I was in the air and in the water. When I resurfaced I saw Billy laughing so hard he almost fell on the ground. My hair and clothes were clinging to me and I saw my flip flop floating right beside me.  
  
"Ooo, Billy..." I said dragging his name out, "I'm going to kill you."  
  
"No you're not, you love me to much."  
  
I walked out of the water and smacked his right shoulder with my flip flop.  
  
"Really? If I love you so much then tell me why you're going to be sleeping on the couch when we get home?" I asked with an eyebrow raised and walked away.  
  
"You wouldn't do that would you?" He asked coming up behind me.  
  
"Yes I would."  
  
We walked into the house and Ashley was eating and Denise was making her and Bill Senior's plate. She looked at us with a smile and shook her head. I went to our room and got a towel to dry myself off.  
  
"I'm sorry for throwing you in the lake Bri," Billy said coming behind me and wrapped his arms around me, "Will you forgive me?"  
  
"As long as you don't throw me into any kind of water again."  
  
"I promise."  
  
I turned around and stood on my tippy toes and kissed I was done kissing Billy I went to my suitcase to change and Billy went to his to get clean clothes on too. We both went back to the kitchen and began eating. We stayed there a few more hours before we left to go back to Vegas.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/**  
  
We pulled into our driveway about two in the morning. Billy got pulled out a sleeping Ashley and I pulled out her traveling bag and grabbed the leashes. Once we made it inside Billy put her to bed and I let the dogs off the leash. I flopped down on the couch with my eyes closed. Soon after I heard the dog crates being shut which meant he was putting them to bed. They used to sleep with us but when you have three dogs and a three year old daughter sleeping with you sometimes, there's no more room for me and Billy.  
  
"C'mon, lets go to be."  
  
I got up slowly and followed him to bed.  
  
"What time do we need to get up?" I asked yawning.  
  
"About seven so we can pack and then be at the airport by 10."  
  
We crawled into bed after Billy took his natural sleeping aid and 10 minutes later we fell asleep.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
It was about 7:15 when I heard little feet coming down the hallway but they went past the door. I heard Billy groan then felt him turn on his side. I opened my eyes for a second to see Billy with his eyes still closed so I closed my eyes. A few minutes went by and I heard small foot steps accompanied by what sounded like claws running on the hardwood floor in the hallway. Soon the door opened and her came Ashley with the three dogs.  
  
 _How did she get those crates open?_  
  
"Momma. Daddy," She said climbing into the bed with us.  
  
"Hey sweetpea," Billy said groggily and kissed the top of her head.  
  
The dogs started attacking us with their tongues. I was finally able to get up, the dogs and Ash followed me to the kitchen. I opened the door and the dogs ran outside. I put Ash in her chair and gave her a bowl of Fruit Loops. The doorbell rang so I went to answer it. When I opened it I saw my brother, his wife Kelly, and their son 4 1/2 year old son Tyler.  
  
"Morning sleeping beauties," My brother said.  
  
"Morning Travis," I said as they came in.  
  
I went back to the kitchen with them following me.  
  
"Do you want some cereal Tyler?" I asked.  
  
He nodded and I got him a bowl of cereal. He sat down next to Ash and started eating. Billy then came down dressed and made his morning smoothe.  
  
"We called you guys and you didn't answer," Kelly said.  
  
"We must've been out, I didn't even hear the alarm to get up...Did you Billy?"  
  
"Nope. Didn't hear a thing until Ash let the dogs out of the crates somehow."  
  
I excused myself to go take a quick shower, go pack my bag, and get ready to go to the airport. When I was done I put my bag by the door then went back into the kitchen.  
  
"So where are you guys going?" Kelly asked excitedly.  
  
I had no clue to where we were going.  
  
"I don't really know. The only thing I know is Tennessee."  
  
"I guess I can tell you now," Billy started as he gave Ash his last bit of his strawberry smoothe, " Me and the guys have been keeping it a secret from you."  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked with a slight growl while crossing my arms.  
  
"Loretta Lynn's home."  
  
I blinked a few times then dropped my arms to my side shocked.  
  
"When you mean Loretta Lynn you mean thee Loretta Lynn? As in the Coal Miner's Daughter Loretta Lynn?" I asked with shock and Billy nodded.  
  
I ran to Billy and hugged him.  
  
"How'd you guys keep it a secret?" Travis asked.  
  
"It was easy for me, Zak, and Nick. Aaron on the other hand had the hardest time," Billy answered. He looked at the clock and said, "We need to be heading to the airport before we're late."  
  
"You two better get going. We'll lock everything up and take care of everything," Kelly said.  
  
"Thanks Kelly."  
  
Billy kissed and hugged Ashley then grabbed our bags to pack into the vehicle.  
  
"You need to tell me all about it and take some pictures," Travis said.  
  
"Don't worry I will. Bye guys."  
  
I went to Ash and said,  
  
"Mommy and daddy will be back in a few days. Love you."  
  
"Wuv you."  
  
I kissed the top of her head then left the house.  
  
 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
We touched down at the Nashville International Airport and we were waiting for our bags. Once we got our bags and vouchers we headed to the hotel.  
  
"So Bri, what are you going to be doing while we're here?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Sight seeing, eating BBQ, and visit a few places."  
  
"What places?" Zak asked.  
  
"For starters I'm going to watch a show at the Grand 'Ol Opry. Then maybe we all can go to the Fiddle and Steele Guitar Bar, buy a few souvenirs..."  
  
I heard Nick chuckle from the drivers seat.  
  
"Slow down Bri," Billy said with a chuckle, "We're going to be here for a few days."  
  
"When do you plan on going to the opry?" Aaron asked.  
  
"It has to be Thursday. The reason being is because they only have concerts Tuesdays, Thursdays, and maybe Fridays. But we're going to be leaving Friday morning so that's the only time to go to the opry," I explained.  
  
We finally arrived at the hotel and went to our rooms.  
  
"You've got a big agenda while you're here don't you? Billy asked with amusement.  
  
"It's not that big. I just want to mark some things off my bucket list."  
  
He chuckled and kissed me.  
  
"You know, we haven't had a just me and you time for a long time," He said and kissed me again.  
  
I smiled into the kiss because I knew he was right. I could feel him slowly backing me up to the bed. Once I felt the bed hit the back of my knee I slowly sat down and started leaning back with Billy crawling on top of me. He broke the kiss and started working his way down my neck and I giggled a bit.  
  
"You know?"  
  
He stopped working on my neck and looked me in the eye.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't wait to see Loretta Lynn's home."  
  
"Neither can I," He went for my lips again but I started talking again.  
  
"And I can't wait until we go to the opry."  
  
"You to excited to do anything right now aren't you?" Billy asked bluntly.  
  
"Just a bit."  
  
He chuckled and got off of me. I took my phone and logged onto Twitter.  
  
 **BreannaT_GAC:** Landed in Tennessee to investigate a place I've wanted to go to for years.  
  
I tweeted a few fans, followed a few, and then logged out. I put my phone on the nightstand then layed my head on the pillow. I heard Billy shuffling back to the bed then he layed on it.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm sure everyone's taking a nap right now. We'll go sight-seeing after our nap ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
He kissed my cheek then snaked his arm around my waist and we both fell asleep.


End file.
